His Maid
by Merisela
Summary: "….Kiss me." he whispers. "Ichigo, what are you talking-" She was cut off. "Don't make me repeat myself."...One-Shot. Revised!


"_Ichigo!" she yelled as he fell to the ground. _

_Chrisom. _

_Blood._

_He was hurt, but why wouldn't he be?_

_He just pushed a girl out of the way of a speeding car._

"_Ichigo!" she ran into the street, stopping coming cars._

_Why is she trying to get hit again?_

"_I'm here, Ichigo!"_

And here he is, at home bandaged up. His father said he was a hero; the car would have killed Rukia since she's so small.

Thank goodness he did.

He would never want to lose her.

Never.

"Someone is here to see you," his father spoke from his room door.

"Let them in." and there she was in a white sundress and pink heels.

"Ichigo..." her eyes became watery as she rushed over and hugged him, his body ached a bit from it but he took it.

Cause it was her.

"I'm so happy..." she was sobbing in his shirt, she was worried.

Worried for his life.

"I'm alright, Rukia." He patted her head, she was so soft.

And that was where her constant visits started. She will come before school to help cook breakfast with Yuzu, after school to help him with anything he needed, and leave late at night, but almost always got a ride from his dad.

She will tell him what she did during school, how their friends missed him, how she was doing at home by herself most of the time since her brother was rarely there.

She called herself his personal maid, and he began liking it.

Even looking forward to it.

She did everything for him, and it lasted for almost five months.

And she never missed a day.

-x-

"He asked me out the other day, but I didn't answer him yet."

Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eye, who was this _other _guy?

"His name is Kaien, and he is just too cute!" she squeaked at that. "Every girl in school wants him since he transferred and he asked me out!"

Was this other guy taking her away from him?

Ichigo looked at how she was smiling as she cleaned the windows of his little room.

She was smiling.

Because of this Kaien guy.

He quickly got out of bed.

"I was going to tell him yes tomorrow," Rukia giggled to herself as she whipped the window again.

Ichigo stood behind her, just a little distance keeping them apart.

"Rukia?" he said and she turned around, her eyes wide when she saw how close he had gotten.

"I-Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo stretched his arms over her and closed the curtains, the room becoming dark.

"I-Ichigo?"

He stared down into her purple orbs, his feet walking him closer to her.

"….Kiss me."

"Ichigo, what are you talking-"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Then, her warm hands cupped his face, her eyes locked on his.

What was he doing?

Ichigo felt her lips press lightly on his, his hand snaking around her waist.

Were they _really _kissing?

It was so gentle, so soft.

Then they parted, her hands slowly sliding down his face to his chest, then she gripped his shirt.

What were they doing?

He felt something over his hand. He looked down and saw her trying to push his hands off her waist.

As if to say don't make things worse.

Ichigo lifted her head up to him, her eyes hiding an answer.

And he kissed her.

But she wasn't.

He kissed her again and again, and then, she began moving her lips too.

She held his hand, intertwining them.

She was letting him.

She was deepening the kiss.

-x-

"Does it hurt?" she closed her eyes tighter under him, her sweat covering her whole body.

"I can take it, Ichigo." She muttered softly, her nailed deeply embedded in his back.

Pulling her little body closer to him, he heard her gasp softly. He was in her.

Deep in her.

He was surprised the he could _fit _in her.

As Ichigo thrusted into her deeper than before, she just called out his name, just once as he kissed her forehead and neck repeatedly.

This certain feeling...

It might not be love, but it was close to it.

Very close.

"I-Ichigo!"

-x-

They did it.

He stared at the ceiling, his member feeling the after math of what he just did.

Should he be regretting this?

Both of them weren't planning on losing their virginity tonight.

Especial her.

He looked beside him and saw nothing.

She left.

Alone.

He offered her a ride from his father, even to just stay the night.

But she left.

Was he being selfish?

It will never be the same after this, they both knew. After being friends for as long as he could remember, he knew it will never be the same.

What did he just do?

-x-

She didn't come the next day, or the day after that.

Three weeks to be exact.

She just didn't show.

He called her many times, but no one answered.

He missed her.

He wanted her back.

"Ichigo?"

Was his mind playing tricks on him? It sounded like her,

Rukia.

He turned towards the door and saw her, standing there with a plastic bag and a smile.

The smile he missed so much.

"Rukia?"

"I'm sorry I didn't show, I was confused and, ummm, I guess a bit scared." She breathed in lightly "I just needed time to think. I rejected Kaien, even though all my friends said I was losing my mind."

Ichigo smiled a little.

"I, well, I just needed time to get my head straight and with what happened with me and you-oof…!" Ichigo had embraced her, picking her up from her feet. He could hear her heart beating rapidly.

His heart was too.

He kissed her, and she did too.

Her hands in his hair, his feet taking them to his bed.

-x-

Ichigo wasn't sure if they were boyfriend and girlfriend just yet.

But they were close to it.

He would hug her from behind when she was cleaning, showering her with kisses.

She will sneak into the bathroom when he was in the tub and join him.

They will cuddle under the covers and kiss each other for hours.

"Ichigo?" she asked, crawling over him in the bubbled filled tub.

"Yea?" he kissed her exposed neck.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: A one-shot if you haven't notice. :3  
**

**Review!**


End file.
